


the good stuff;

by sebbykurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, ayyyyy, fluffy and angsty and smutty all at once, for the lovely and beautiful kurtis, nervous!allison, okay so, who has been waiting a hundred years for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbykurt/pseuds/sebbykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is so nervous that her hands are shaking.  Turns out, she has no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good stuff;

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR WARNINGS FOR THIS FIC: It is //mommy kink// (just imagine daddy kink only with ladies~), and, as such, it kind of hints at the whole "problems with the mom" idea. Obviously, this isn't new to anybody who has watched Teen Wolf and followed Allison's story, but this fic takes what was implied in canon and twists it into something a little darker (and a little sexier). Please note, however, that this story has nothing to do with incest. Allison and her mother's story has not been altered from canon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :*
> 
> (Kurtis babe I love you lots. This story was a long time in the making and, as such, it is long overdue. Consider this an apology for making you wait so long xxxooo)

Allison is so nervous that her hands are shaking.  She can’t stop playing with the hem of her skirt or chewing anxiously on her bottom lip. 

Very unlike her.  Abnormal.

Lydia notices immediately, of course, because she’s about a million times more observant than the average person and is even _more_ so when it comes to her girlfriend. 

But they’re eating dinner with Allison’s father, so whatever worried questions she has to pester Allison with will have to wait until later tonight, after her father has left for work and they finally, _finally_ have the house to themselves.  The seconds tick by like hours.

Allison has known about her… _issue_ since rather early on in their relationship.  It became obvious, in fact, the first time Lydia’s hands ever ventured past the barrier of Allison’s shirt.  The realization was just as terrifying as it was humiliating. 

How does an eighteen-year-old girl broach the subject of something so… _private_?

It’s not the rejection that scares her.  While it wouldn't be ideal, she knows enough to expect it and won’t breakdown if Lydia laughs in her face before breaking the whole thing off right there.  (Not that Allison thinks Lydia would really do that, but it’s always a possibility.)

She’s afraid of what Lydia will say if she’s _okay_ with it. 

Even if the other girl is a hundred percent behind the idea, there’s almost no denying that Lydia will push hard against Allison’s barriers with talk of emotional and psychological reasoning behind her longing.

Allison can picture it perfectly—the way her girlfriend’s lips would purse with interest as she mentally perused through years of built up information.

Even if Lydia accepts it, even if she agrees to go through with it, Allison couldn’t live with herself if she knew Lydia was working over calculations in her head while it happened.

_Overprotective mother plus mentally unstable aunt equals severe issues with other women, especially those older than you.  Mostly maternal influence.  Hence why you want to call me ‘ **mommy** ’ in bed._

Allison almost drops her face in her hands right there at the table.

It would be too embarrassing, too _degrading_.

But she can’t exactly deny it _forever_ , either, and it’s better to get these things out of the way before she has to explain it poorly after accidentally blurting out her innermost desires during a really nice make out session.

No, she can’t let that happen, either.

So, really, this is the only option.

She only hopes she can make it out alive.

Xxx

In some ways, this feels even scarier than when Scott revealed his true form to her so many years ago.

Less fangs and claws, more chance of total and complete humiliation.

As soon as Mr. Argent is out the door, Lydia is spinning on her heel with an overly dramatic hair flip and, wow, Allison wouldn’t mind just kissing her and forgetting all about this _mommy kink_ business for just one more night.

“What’s wrong?”  Lydia presses Allison against the wall with nothing more than her stare.  “I don’t like when you keep things from me, especially when it looks like you’re losing your mind again.”

_Again_.  If this wasn’t _Lydia_ , Allison would probably be punching the other girl in the face.

Allison is so out of her element here, with her sweaty palms and heavy tongue, that she can’t even recall the many speeches she had rattling around in her brain all day.  This nervousness is so unlike her that Lydia’s eyes soften with worry.

Gently, as if scared of frightening the other girl off, Lydia brings a hand up to Allison’s cheek and offers her a sweet smile.  “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

Allison could die right here, right now.

In fact, she just might.

Taking a deep breath, Allison closes her eyes and runs through a few of the calming techniques her father made sure to teach her when she was still just a little girl.

_Breathe.  It’s okay.  You are strong.  Stronger than the enemy.  Breathe.  It’s okay.  You are…_

Of course, she doesn’t really have an _enemy_ in this situation.  Unless she counts the burning hot sensation of premature embarrassment churning in her stomach.

“I-I need to talk to you about something.”

Lydia’s eyes are curious, but she lets Allison move at her own pace.  Doesn’t try to interrupt with worried quandaries about her mental health.

She has to keep her eyes closed.  She’ll never make it anywhere if she has to watch that sick sort of understanding bloom across Lydia’s pupils. 

She breathes in.  Once.  Deep.

“ _Iwanttotrycallingyoumommyinbed_.”

For a moment, neither of them moves.  Allison doesn’t so much as breathe.  Lydia’s fingers are still against her cheek.

And then, right as Allison is about to walk out of her own house in shame, Lydia starts _laughing_.

Genuine, _relieved_ laughter.

Allison’s eyes snap open.  “What…what’s so funny?”  Although she doesn’t have a mirror, she is very well aware of how red her cheeks must be.  Probably the shade of Lydia’s lipstick by now.

Catching on to her girlfriend’s discomfort, Lydia claps her hands over her mouth and swallows down any remaining giggles.  “I just thought…I just thought something was _wrong_.  Dammit, Allison, I worry about you so much sometimes that I don’t know how to handle the good stuff.”

The world around them freezes.

_Good stuff.  Good stuff.  Good stuff._

The words are like a record caught on repeat in Allison’s head.

**Good stuff.**

When Lydia finally looks at her again, her cheeks are just as rosy, but she surprises Allison by reaching out and entangling their fingers. 

Xxx

Allison doesn’t quite remember how they end up in her bedroom, naked on the sheets and kissing each other with so much fervor that it sends sparks skittering across her bones.  Every single cell in her body is tuned to the sound of Lydia’s labored breathing.  Every inch of skin is Lydia’s to mark with her teeth and tongue.

All she knows is that Lydia is okay with it all.

She’s _okay_ and she isn’t pestering Allison with bothersome inquiries about what this could mean for her brain and their relationship.

Allison is so happy that she almost starts to cry.

She’s still shy about it, though, even with her face buried between her girlfriend’s legs and her fingers buried so deep inside that Lydia’s toes are curled hard against the mattress. 

“ _Fuck_!”  Lydia throws her head back when Allison hits that sweet spot again and again with her fingers, tongue flicking over her girlfriend’s clit while Lydia’s thighs shake around her skull.  “Jesus, Allison… _such a good girl_ …”

It’s the first step in the right direction, and Allison is so shocked by it that her tongue stutters and her fingers jerk to a stop.

Suddenly she’s so horny she can hardly breathe.

“Lydia—“

“ _Allison, please, I…”_

Allison hesitates, licking the sweet taste of Lydia off of her lips.  “Do…do you like that, mommy?”

Lydia groans and that’s all the answer Allison needs.

It’s with renewed excitement that she starts fucking her girlfriend again, hand cramping and tongue going numb.

Lydia screams out sinful praises and filthy curses and Allison feels like she’s floating on cloud nine.

When Lydia comes, she sits up on her elbows and reaches down to weave her fingers through Allison’s hair.  “ _Yeah, baby, come on…please, Allison…so close, come on come on come on…”_   She cuts herself off with a scream, back arching up off the bed and fingers scratching hard against Allison’s scalp.

With little licks and gentle touches, Allison works her girlfriend through it, tracing her free fingers across the soft flesh of Lydia’s inner thighs.

When it’s too much to handle, Lydia gently tugs at Allison’s locks until she pulls away.

Without hesitating, they crawl over each other until their mouths are a singular, pulsing bruise.

Allison can’t help it when she starts to rut pathetically against Lydia’s leg, and she sure as hell can’t help the embarrassed pout that tilts her lips when Lydia pulls away to smile like an idiot about it.

“Do you wanna come, Allison?  Hmm, do you want mommy to take care of you?”  The words are so dirty but so, _so_ sweet. 

Leave it to Lydia, with her ruby red lips and snake poison tongue, to take Allison apart with sugared words that taste like sour candy.

The breath whooshes out of Allison’s lungs as Lydia reverses their positions, kissing down the entire length of her body while keeping her wrists pinned on either side of her head.

She stops at the peak of Allison’s breasts, making sure to kiss and lick at each nipple with that teasing sort of slowness that always gets the taller girl _mewling_.

Allison has always prided herself on her self-control, but this is a special occasion.

Before she can stop it, she’s panting “ _please, mommy please pleasepleaseplease_ ” like a five-dollar whore, rutting her hips desperately in a frantic attempt to find _some_ sort of friction. 

When Lydia finally gives it to her, when her hand finally parts Allison’s legs and finds her clit, Allison lets out a shout that she’s fairly certain every wolf in a hundred mile radius can hear.

Xxx

Allison’s bones are liquid by the time Lydia is coming out of the bathroom with a fresh pair of pajamas folded over her arm.

Who knew that such a confession would bring about _three_ orgasms for _each_ of them?

Allison certainly never knew she was capable.  God bless for Lydia for showing her she was.

“Come on, princess, it’s time to get dressed.”

With a lot of help from Lydia, Allison eventually drags herself out of bed and slips into the silky confines of her pj’s.  (She doesn’t miss the fact that it’s some of her most expensive lingerie.)

Lydia parts the hair out of her eyes and kisses her soft on the mouth.  They bump noses before pulling apart, but Lydia doesn’t pull her hand away from its place on Allison’s waist.

“Was that good for you?”  She squeezes Allison’s hip and bounces a little on her toes.

Although she knows she doesn’t have to be, Allison still feels a little nervous about the whole thing.  Sure, it already happened, but that doesn’t mean that Lydia still can’t change her mind.

Allison sighs and drops her forehead down against the shorter girl’s.  “It was kind of _amazing_.”

They smile tentatively against each other.

“Good.”  Lydia kisses her again, this time a little longer.  “ _Good_.”


End file.
